Sceptile
Sceptile, labled, The Chill Guy, started out as a Treecko, later evolved into Grovyle and eventually into Sceptile. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon the Musical and was on Team Mawile. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank and Team Sceptile, thanks to his fans. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Forest Pokemon *Type: Grass **Mega Type: Grass/Dragon *Height: 5'07" **Mega Height: 6'03" *Weight: 115.1 lbs **Mega Weight: 121.7 lbs *Ability: Overgrow **Mega Ability: Lightning Rod *Nature: Jolly *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 5 (All of Them) *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Leaf Storm **Leaf Blade **Agility **Dragon Breath Biography Sceptile has always been a chill guy, he knows the world isn't all rainbows and sunshines but he plans to just chill out. He goes through life with a fly by your pants attitude and is just into loving life. Every girlfriend he ever had, has been just obsessed over his looks and never into the inner him and that was always enough. They never lasted long, but he had fun and partied all he wanted. Going onto Total Pokemon Island, everything changed. Total Pokemon Island Sceptile went into the game, to win obviously. He wanted to party and meet a few girls, not make any commitments, but that's not what happened at all. Things got way too hectic and he was happy to get out when he did. He started out on Team Registeel with; Combee as the captain, Chinchou, Hippopotas, Skiity, Porygon, Happiny, Smoochum, Chingling and Hoppip. In the first episode, Cliff Diving Anyone?, he showed an instant liking to Smoochum. His team was the last to jump and he of course jumped, he couldn't wait for the head rush. In The Big Sleep, Sceptile started his relationship with Smoochum with just some harmless flirting early on. In the Confessional Sceptile talks about how he likes Smoochum and wants to get to know her better. In Dodge Berry, Sceptile competes in the second match. Sceptile ends up taking out Shinx and ends up eliminating Team Regiice's last liable member in the game. In Those Talented Campers, Sceptile and Smoochum share their first of many kisses. They evolve into Grovyle and Jynx and officially start going out. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, Sceptile and Jynx take on Glameow and Azurill in a Double Battle. The couple beats the duo, once Purugly takes out Sceptile that is. In Are You Scared Now?, Sceptile admits that his worst fear is hail, cuz it's so deadly. In the end of it all, he couldn't even face the hail. In Breaking the Alliance, Sceptile gets to be a hunter on his team along with; Jynx, Skiploom, Lanturn and Nidoran. Along with Nidoran, Sceptile double teams the BFFs and takes them out of the game. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge, him and Jynx compete in the Eating Contest part. Jynx helps their team pass the challenge part. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, Sceptile gets a black ball and alongside Bronzong and Gabite is put under Nidorino's decision on who to eliminate. During the elimination Sceptile gets his doll first and Gabite is sent home. In Time to Switch Teams, Sceptile is made the captain of Team Gyrados and his teammates are; Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Vespiquen, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong, Mantine and Nidorino. Sceptile and Lanturn are chosen to ride giant Tauros. Sceptile goes first, but is flung off into a tree but for some reason evolves to Sceptile. Maybe because he was so excited. Jynx asks him what's romantic and responds with "Writing someone's name in the snow with your pee?" In Oooh Shiny; Sceptile and Bronzong pair up to find Torterra to give them Shiny Powder for the challenge. They end up finding him 8th, but still are safe. His team does end up losing, but Nidorino goes home. In We're Human; Sceptile faces off against Gardenia in a trainer battle. He manages to beat the Grass Gym Leader with an Infernape. His team does lose again but it's Bronzong who gets the boot. In Rotom Round-up; him and Jynx pair up and catch the Wind Rotom. Later when Bellossom lies with her sabotage, Sceptile stands up for Houndoom and Bellossom ends up getting the boot. In Ar U Cereus?, Mantine volunteers to be captain since, Sceptile and Jynx can't stop making out with each other. The team ended up losing but booted Mantine, instead of either of the couple. In Red, White and Pink Rhyhorns; Sceptile interrupts Jynx while she's painting to make-out, costing their team the challenge. The teams tie and Ninetales along with Jynx are voted out. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Sceptile faces the noxious gasses of a Koffing. In Double Trouble; the remaining 11 are set off on Scavenger Hunt, but the twins' siblings stop them. In the end of the night Sceptile finds himself without a poke doll. Sceptile becomes the 38th camper voted off and ends up in 11th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality *One of the old ideas for a plot for Sceptile in Season 3; was for him to be rivals with Tropius Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Sceptile's personnality is based off of Geoff *Jynx and his relationship started out like Bridgette and Geoff, but ended like Trent and Gwen *Sceptile's elimination is Season 1, never had an explained reason *Sceptile's been in 4 out of 5 season's and has only made the merge once in Total Pokemon Island *Sceptile and Jynx (pre breakup) are one of the couples made in Total Pokemon Island along with; Mismagius/Luxray, Delcatty/Gastrodon, Magmortar/Cherrim, Staraptor/Clefable and Chimecho/Blissey *Sceptile's Theme Song from his TPI-pod is All Time Low's "I Feel Like Dancing Tonight" Gallery Sceptile XY.png|Sceptile's Sixth Generation sprite Sceptile XY back.png|Sceptile's Sixth Generation back sprite Sceptile XY Party.png|Sceptile's XY party sprite Sceptile Mega XY Party.png|Mega Sceptile's XY party sprite Sceptile Original Party.png|Sceptile's Original party sprite Sceptile BW.png|Sceptile's Fifth Generation sprite Sceptile BW back.png|Sceptile's Fifth Generation back sprite Sceptile BW animated.gif|Sceptile's Fifth Generation animated sprite Sceptile BW animated back.gif|Sceptile's Fifth Generation animated back sprite Sceptile Shuffle.png|Sceptile in Pokemon Shuffle Sceptile Mega Shuffle.png|Mega Sceptile in Pokemon Shuffle Sceptile Conquest Overworld.png|Sceptile's Pokemon Conquest Overworld Sceptile Conquest.png|Sceptile in Pokemon Conquest Sceptile Rumble.png|Sceptile in the Rumble World Sceptile HeartGold Overworld.png|Sceptile's HGSS Overworld sprite Sceptile PR.png|Sceptile in Pokemon Ranger Sceptile MD2.png|Sceptile in Mystery Dungeon 2 Sceptile MD.png|Sceptile in Mystery Dungeon Sceptile MD Tile.png|Sceptile's Mystery Dungeon tile Sceptile Sinnoh back.png|Sceptile's Fourth Generation back sprite Sceptile Sinnoh 1.png|Sceptile Sinnoh sprite Sceptile Sinnoh 2.png|Sceptile Sinnoh sprite Sceptile Hoen Back.png|Sceptile's Third Generation back sprite Sceptile Hoen animated.gif|Sceptile's Third Generation animated sprite Sceptile Emerald.png|Sceptile in Emerald Sceptile RS.png|Sceptile in Ruby and Sapphire Sceptile Trozei.png|Sceptile in Pokemon Trozei Sceptile Pinball.png|Sceptile in Pokemon Pinball Sceptile premiere card.png|Sceptile's Premiere card in the Ruby and Sapphire Expansion sceptile pop series 4.png|Sceptile card in the Pop Series 4 Expansion sceptile pop series 1.png|Sceptile card in the Pop Series 1 Expansion sceptile emerald card.png|Sceptile card in the Emerald Expansion sceptile great encounters.png|Sceptile card in the Great Encounters Expansion sceptile stormfront.png|Sceptile card in the Stormfront expansion sceptile platinum arceus.png|Sceptile card in the Arceus Expansion sceptile platinum arceus 2.png|Sceptile card in the Arceus Expansion sceptile plasma freeze.png|Sceptile card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion sceptile primal clash.png|Sceptile card in the Primal Clash Expansion sceptile primal clash 2.png|Sceptile card in the Primal Clash Expansion sceptile team magma vs. team aqua.png|Sceptile card in the Team Magma vs. Team Aqua Expansion sceptile crystal guardians.png|Sceptile card in the Crystal Guardians Expansion sceptile xy black star promo.png|Sceptile card in the XY Black Star Promo Expansion sceptile ancient origins.png|Sceptile card in the Ancient Origins Expansion sceptile ancient origins 2.png|Sceptile card in the Ancient Origins Expansion mega sceptile ancient origins.png|Mega Sceptile card in Ancient Origins Expansion mega sceptile ancient origins 2.png|Mega Sceptile card in Ancient Origins Expansion Sceptile Mega anime.png|Mega Sceptile in the anime Sceptile anime.png|Sceptile in the anime Sceptile anime 2.png|Sceptile in the anime Sceptile manga.png|Sceptile in the manga Sceptile Dream World.png|Sceptile's Original Dream World Art in Black and White Sceptile Mega OA.png|Mega Sceptile's Official Artwork in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Sceptile icon.png|Sceptile's Original Artwork in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Sceptile Overworld sprite.png|Sceptile's Human Form Overworld Sceptile human sprite.png|Sceptile in Human Form (post fifth generation) Sceptile All Stars.png|Sceptile's appearance during All Stars sceptile anime model.png|Sceptile's model for the Pokemon Anime Sceptile mega anime model.png|Mega Sceptile's model for the Pokemon Anime Sceptile Pokedex 3D.png|Sceptile in Pokedex 3D sceptile go.png|Sceptile in Pokemon Go sceptile celestial storm.png|Sceptile's card in the Celestial Storm Expansion Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Mega Pokeomn Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Captain Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Sceptile Category:Team Skills Zygarde Category:TPL Commentators